1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a voltage regulator.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus has a voltage regulator is in order to generate a voltage used therein. In designing the voltage regulator, it is important to stably provide a voltage of a desired target level.